


If we close our eyes maybe we can reach the stars [Art]

by Lucazt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucazt/pseuds/Lucazt
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	If we close our eyes maybe we can reach the stars [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellthizizdeprezzing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe if We Close Our Eyes we Can Reach the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196751) by [wellthizizdeprezzing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing). 



This art was inspired by an amazing story "If we close our eyes maybe we can reach the stars." Hope you guys like it.


End file.
